On the Eighth Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the eight in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Will/Ronny.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year._

**On the Eighth Day of Christmas**

Ronny looked at her boyfriend before turning back to the tree, "I think it's perfect."

"Really?" He looked over at the tree next to it that was smaller, "I think this is better."

"You just want that one because it's not as big and you don't want to carry it back."

He raised one eyebrow at her and she turned away, "Go ahead with your smaller tree, I'll take this one back myself."

She heard him sigh and then after another couple of minutes she turned back around only to discover that Will was no longer standing near her. He had left the tree lot and was going into the store. Frowning she hurried after him. First he had thought that they should just go to a Christmas tree lot by a hardware store to get the tree and now he was leaving her?

"Will. Where are you going?"

He shrugged, "Look why don't we go and get your tree the way you first suggested it. At one of those farms."

She folded her arms, "Are you ever going to tell me why you're not as excited as I am?"

"I did tell you."

"Saying it's because you're more mature does not count. Especially since it's not true."

"Look Ronny, you love Halloween, Christmas. They're holidays. It happens."

She frowned, "Well then we are going to have a great Christmas. You like dressing up for Halloween now." She remembered their first Halloween together, when they were still rangers. He had not been planning on dressing up at all, but he did and he had fun. He was going to find Christmas fun if it was the last thing she was going to do.

"Sure. Just be careful, you don't want to get taken again." He grinned at her and she playfully pushed him.

"That was one time and being taken saved your life."

"I would have been fine."

"Sure." Then she grinned, "Let's go to a Christmas tree farm! It'll be fun."

Grabbing his hand she pulled him out to the car. He sighed as they got in, "So, do you even know a place?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't worry I've got it covered." And she quickly drove out of the parking lot. She was sure she could remember where she had seen signs for a tree farm. And it couldn't honestly be that hard to find a tree farm. It was out in the country. So as long as she drove away from the city she was sure to find one.

Will reached over and turned on the radio quickly switching to one of the regular stations. She took her eyes off the road to glower at him, "What are you doing?"

"I'm putting on some music."

She shook her head and turned it back to one of the Christmas stations, "It's Christmas. We're playing Christmas music."

He shook his head, "Alright fine."

"Come on Will, it's going to be fun!"

Her boyfriend ran his eyes up and down her body, "I can think of a few things that are fun."

Rolling her eyes she looked out the window hoping that she might see a sign.

* * *

They had been driving for quite a while before Will spoke up. She had been singing to the different Christmas music and every now and then she'd look over at him and try to get him to sing but he just smiled at her and looked back out the window.

It actually startled her when he spoke up, "Ronny, are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course I do. Why?"

"Because I just saw Eight Maids a Milking."

"What?" Ronny tried to turn around in her seat to look, "Where? Are you sure?"

"Ronny, don't get into an accident."

"Ha, like I could."

"Seriously, we've been driving for quite a while and we haven't seen anything."

She sighed, "Fine just for _you_ I'm going to pull into the next house and I'll ask them alright?"

"You don't need to just turn around and go back the way we came."

"I drove more than in a straight line so I don't think I can easily retrace my steps."

"I'm sure we can figure it out."

"You know what? I'm going to ask."

It didn't take that much longer before a driveway presented itself to her. The driveway consisted of small pebbles. She pulled in near the end of the drive way so she was still a little ways from the house. It was a rather large house, but still quite modest. She was sure there had to be a barn somewhere…maybe Will's Eight Maids a Milking were there. She grinned as she unbuckled herself, "I'll be right back."

"Since you insist on needing to get directions, go ahead."

"Will, you said you were going to get a Christmas tree with me, this is us getting a Christmas tree."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"They are located in the country."

"Don't worry I must have just taken a wrong turn."

He held up his hands, "Like I said, go ahead and ask for directions."

Smiling she got out of the car and moved up to the front door. As she walked forward she looked around. The front yard had a few trees, most empty of leaves, and there were some bushes near the front of the house. There had been a fence all around the outside so all she could really notice were the trees when she had spotted this house. Now she could see tiny little lights spread over the bushes and covering the tree trunks. She also could tell that they had other various decorations in their yard. It looked as though they had one of those sleds that had Santa and all the reindeer including Rudolph. On the other side there were deer standing up decked out in lights. And along the sidewalk to the house were little candy canes on each side. This caused her to glance at the house, she wondered if they decorated all in their house and if so, were they good at it?

She wasn't too sure; after all it would be hard to judge what she couldn't see. The only way would be to stay until the evening. She looked back at the car and saw him raise his eyebrows, she knew what that meant and she was not going back to the car without talking to them first. And besides after that look Ronny doubted that Will would want to stay around just to see this house, or any out here, lit up.

Sighing she was just about to step onto the sidewalk that led to the front doors when she heard a sound. Looking around she found a little way out a little pond with Seven Swans a Swimming. Maybe Will was right and they were further out in the country then she thought.

Ronny went up the sidewalk and knocked on the door. She was waiting there for a couple of minutes before the door was opened. A girl about thirteen opened it, "Yes?"

"Hi," She looked back at the car quickly and then turning back to the girl continued, "my boyfriend and I got a little turned around. I was hoping to get directions."

"Hold on." The door shut most of the way and Ronny could hear the young girl, "Mom! Someone is here for directions!"

It was a couple of minutes before another voice answered, one that was right by the door, "Beth, really."

The door opened back up and Ronny smiled at the Mother, "Hi, my name is Ronny. My boyfriend and I went a bit in the wrong direction I think. Could we get directions?"

"Of course. Why don't you come on in?"

"Thanks."

Ronny followed the Mother into the house. It was a nice house and it _was_ decorated on the inside. She looked around and saw garland and lights coming down the banister that led to the second floor. On little stands down the front hall was different decorations, one was a manager scene, another was little M&M figurines that were for Christmas.

"My name is Carey. Now, where are you trying to get to?"

"First, a Christmas Tree Farm."

"Ah, you're buying a Christmas Tree."

"That's the plan. We checked some of the places in town and…nothing was really what I was looking for."

"I understand. Well I'll go and talk to my husband and get you decorations to one, that's not really far from here and then to get you back into town."

"Thank you so much."

"Now, please don't take offense to this, but I am surprised that your boyfriend wants directions."

"To be honest he thinks we can just turn around and head back the way we came. Of course I think he's giving up on the Christmas tree, but I'm not."

Carey laughed, "I understand completely. My husband is all very willing to give out directions but taking it is another story completely." Ronny nodded as Carey turned to Beth who was standing a little behind Ronny, "Beth, why don't you bring Ronny into the living room?"

"Sure Mom. This way."

Ronny followed Beth into the living room. The first thing she saw was Six Geese a Laying. Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory was on. "I love this movie!"

"Who are you?"

A little boy about four and stood up and was staring at her. Beth sighed, "Michael," then she pointed to one of the couches where another girl about nine sat, "Rachel," she then turned to Ronny, "this is Ronny. Mom is helping her get directions."

"Oh." Michael turned and sat back down on the floor in front of the TV.

"No Christmas movies?" Ronny asked Beth.

Beth shrugged, "We had to take turns. Michael wanted this one so we have to wait until it's over and then Rachel gets to pick."

"That makes sense."

"Mom came up with it," she gestured to the couch that was empty, "you can sit down."

"Thanks."

Ronny took a seat and watched as the Oompa Loompa's sang after Veruca had gone down the shoot. It wasn't that much longer when Carey came into the living room, "Ronny, I got your directions." Ronny stood up and went over by the woman. Carey held out the paper and started showing her the directions first to the tree farm and then back to the town. "And I also have them actually printed off."

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate it."

"I'm glad I could help out."

Ronny looked at the kids, all three were looking at her, "Bye. Merry Christmas."

"Bye." Michael said before turning back to the next song.

Rachel and Beth said good bye and continued to watch Ronny as she left the room with Carey. After the door opened Ronny stepped out onto the porch, "Thank you again. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you."

And then Ronny skipped back down to the car. She got back in and saw Will watching her with an eyebrow raised, "So we're still getting the tree?"

"Of course, otherwise what would have been the point for driving out here?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "If it helps I do love you."

He pulled her back and kissed her on the lips, "I love you too. Now let's go get your tree."

She smiled and reversed out of the driveway.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes before she saw the sigh for the Christmas Tree Farm. Without thinking about it Ronny accelerated so that they could get there faster. She was lucky there were no cops in sight; she never was any good at getting out of tickets. As she pulled into the turn in she saw the gate above had the Five Golden Rings that Carey had mentioned, which meant they definitely were in the right place.

"Well at least we found it."

Ronny glanced at Will before parking, "At least? If we hadn't gotten those directions I don't think we would have been able to find it."

"Right, right. Come on. Now that we're here, you have to shop for your tree."

"We have to. Will don't be stubborn."

He just shrugged before getting out of the car. After they got the ax they both headed out into the trees. One of the first trees they came across Will pointed to it, "Here, let's get this."

Ronny stood in front of him and put her hands on both of his shoulders, "It's Christmas, I know you have Holiday spirit in you somewhere, you just have to bring it out. Now come on, enjoy it. Let loose. It'll be fun I promise!"

They both stood there for a few minutes without talking. Finally Will sighed, "Alright. What is your idea of a perfect tree?"

"Well I would like it to be like nine feet tall."

"Ronny; your perfect tree that you can fit into your apartment."

Grinning she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, "I know." After another couple of minutes she spoke again, "I think perhaps it should be about six feet tall. It should be full, and green. The branches need to not be sparse but also not so full that you can't put ornaments on the tree."

"Alright. Let's check out this group, it looks about right."

At that point Ronny dropped his hand and the two began moving through the trees looking at each of them. None of the trees Ronny seemed to come across were what she wanted. She was becoming severely disappointed when she heard Will call her name. She found it after a few minutes and he was standing in front of it.

Her Christmas tree.

She started walking around it to make sure the branches were perfect. Everything about it was. "This is it! Let's chop it down!"

"Do you want to do the honors?" Will asked holding the ax out to her.

Grinning she took it and soon enough the tree was cut. And even though there were tractors that were going around picking people up with their trees, they both walked with the tree.

After they brought they let the people take care of the tree, shaking the loose needles out, cutting the trunk so that it would stand straight and even putting it into the tree stand. They put the tree on the roof of the car while Will paid for the tree. Ronny was going to but Will insisted on doing it.

And soon after that they were back on the road following the directions Carey gave.

* * *

They made it back to town without any other problems. The directions Carey had given were very straight forward and quite easy to follow. Ronny looked around at the different Christmas decorations that were all over the place, some had a little too much while others were quite beautiful. Christmas was definitely her second favorite Holiday. Even with all the fun and excitement Christmas brought, there was just something about Halloween.

As she got closer to the apartment buildings she noticed a billboard, it was very odd. There had been nothing on it the last time she had checked but now there was a picture. It was Four Calling Birds. It was a telephone ad. That made sense…kind of. Although it could be a new commercial and if that was the case then seeing as she hadn't really watched TV that much lately it make much sense why she didn't understand it. Will might.

"Hey do you know what that Four Calling Birds thing is?"

He looked at her, "Four Calling Birds?"

"In relation to a phone company."

"Oh…I saw a commercial about that the other day. It was something stupid where it said you don't want to sound like Four Calling Birds…and I don't remember the rest. I think they're just trying to do something for the Christmas season."

"That makes sense."

Ronny pulled into the apartment and together they got the tree down and put up in her apartment. "See it's not too late."

Will looked at the clock, "We've been gone since this morning. It's almost dinner time."

She pulled Will into the spot she had been standing, "Tell me that's not worth it."

"Okay," he turned around and pulled her to him, "being with you all day was worth it."

He leaned down and she met him halfway and their lips met.

* * *

They had finally pulled away when both were quite a bit hungry. Ronny went to turn on the radio to listen to Christmas music as Will went into the kitchen to grab some of the leftovers to heat up for dinner. She turned on the radio and promptly heard, "Three French Hens." She turned up the radio; it was on of her favorite songs.

She picked up one of the boxes and set it on couch. Inside it were lights. She began taking them out and separating all the strands. She knew that not all of it was going to be used but she could at least use some of them. After she got the lights out she plugged them in to check them. Since she wasn't using that many lights she didn't have to worry about checking a light.

Will came in by the time she was done checking the lights, "Dinner's heated up, are you going to eat?"

"Yep. Coming. The lights are ready so we can put them on the tree. Then I have a box of decorations to go through."

"Cool. After we eat though? I'm starving."

They ate dinner and soon they were back in the living room. Ronny had Will help get the lights up and then she sat down to open the box. The first thing she saw was a picture of Rudolph, smiling she took him out and set him aside. There were lots of different decorations that could go on the wall and on counters or table tops. There were a couple of boxes in there. One held a manager scene. When she opened up the next box the first thing she saw was Two Turtle Doves.

It was the Twelve Days of Christmas window decorations. Her Mom had gotten her this set a few years ago. Each item could be stuck on the window so you could display the Twelve Days of Christmas. This was definitely going up.

"Two Turtle Doves?"

"Not just that; but everything in the song. There is even one that has just the title." She stood up with the box and started to think about the different windows in the apartment, "Where should I put them?"

She felt Will lean over her shoulder so that his face was right next to hers, "I think you should do the living rooms, it's the largest window."

"You're right! Thanks."

Ronny brought the box over and shuffled through everything until she found the title. After that she put up the last day of Christmas.

"What ornaments are you going to use?"

Ronny put up the eleventh day and then went over to Will, "I think these ones will be fine. The top ones. I used the ones at the bottom last year, I cycle through them."

He nodded, "Now that sounds like something Rose might do."

She hit his arm, "Ha ha, there's nothing wrong with doing that."

"I know."

He smirked at her and she just rolled her eyes and went back over to put up the next couple of ones. She hadn't heard anything so the next couple of days went up. Then there was a knock at her door.

She set down the box and went over to answer it. One of her neighbors, Jillian, was standing there with a plate, "Hey Ronny." Jillian was in her late twenties but always very friendly.

"Jillian, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

"I brought you over some Christmas cookies."

"Aww, thanks. You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Ronny took the cookies mentally reminding herself to make sure she got something for Jillian, "Did you want to come in?"

"Oh no, I'm going to be bringing a few more things to some of our other neighbors, but thank you."

"No problem. And thank you."

Ronny smiled as she shut the door. She brought the cookies into the kitchen and set them down. She grabbed a Santa one and a Frosty one and went back to the tree. By the time she had gotten there half of Frosty was already eaten. "Cookie?"

He looked at Santa and picked it up, "Thanks."

"No problem."

She ate the rest of the cookie as she got back to her window. She had almost put all of them up when Will called her over to the tree. He had finished decorating it, though she had stopped a couple of times and helped him, and it looked beautiful. "Will it's perfect."

"I know."

She laughed, "Now that we're done we should sit and enjoy it."

"We're not all the way done." He pointed over to the window.

Ronny raced over to the window and put up the Partridge in a Pear Tree completing the Twelve Days of Christmas. "Now we're done."

She went around and turned off all the lights and then sat next to Will on the couch nestling into his side, one of his arms wrapped around her, "I have to say it does look good Ronny."

"And admit it. _You_ were having fun."

"Alright, so I was having fun."

"Good, so what do you want to do now?"

"Something I've wanted to do quite a bit today."

She smiled knowing immediately what he was talking about. She leaned in and kissed him. He pulled her closer and together they laid down together in the light of the Christmas tree.


End file.
